


Strife and Vengeance

by coveredinbees9



Category: Final Fantasy VII, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All of the mind control, Attempted mind-control, Crossover, Current mind-control, Feels, First-Tsurugi is Beautiful, I'm sorry for this, Loki Needs a Hug, Maybe Yaoi, Maybe not haven't decided, Non-Graphic Violence, Not you Thanos, Pairings not decided, Past Mind Control, Post Advent Children, Someone help Loki, Starts during Thor and alters cannon after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinbees9/pseuds/coveredinbees9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Cloud could be returned to life, something interferes and the Marvel Universe is never the same. Elsewhere, Odin-in a peak of rage-hurls Mjolnr through a rift in space, heedless of what damage he may cause. </p>
<p>Mjolnir rips through dimensions and knocks Cloud Strife from his path back to life. He lands in the desert and is found by SHIELD. He proceeds to baffle everyone and save someone lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dilly Dally Shilly Shally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a crossover fic so please let me know how you like it.

The Lifestream fell from the sky in the form of a soothing and gentle rain. Cloud turned his face to the sky feeling all his worries, all his dark fears and memories, just wash away.

That was when the shot rang out.

His body rocked forward with both the force of it and his knees briefly giving out. At first he didn’t know what had happened, then he looked down and saw the hole in his chest.

He turned around to see the last of the triplets, Yazoo and Loz, fading behind him. He could clearly see his materia stored in their arms as their flesh faded away in the black wisps.

“We’ll go t-together.” Yazoo said, gasping for breath.

“Together we’ll play.” Loz continued, he had seemed to have the most childline mind of the three.

Cloud yelled in anger, he had just decided to put his past behind him and start living again and these two caught him off guard and killed him.

And he was dying. The bullet pierced too close to the heart and nicked an artery, he had a minute at most before he bled out.

So he charged the two remnents and went out in an explosion of materia backfire.

Goodbye Tifa.

Goodbye Marlene.

Sorry, Denzel.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even without opening his eyes, (and he couldn’t he was just too tired) he could see the blinding white light he was encased in.

Gravity and direction had no place here, all at once he could be lying on his back or standing tall. It was all about perspective.

It mattered not who you were or even what you had done. He could be a Hero, a monster, or even just a man who couldn’t save anyone.

He felt a hand on his forehead—warm—reminding him of a small home up in the mountains and a woman who would hum as she did chores.

“Mother?” he asked, his eyes not opening.

“Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother lately?” AerisAerisAeris. The woman who smelt of flowers (And blood)/Masamune through the heart/All I want is to be forgiven.

“I guess they must be fond of you.” Zack with the smile and puppydog eyes. He also smelt of blood. ' _So you wanna be in Soldier? Hang in there'/_ Screams as Hojo leans over him everything tinged green/' _Cloud! Run!'_ As he stood to fight, leaving his comatose friend behind/' _You are my living legacy.'_

“This one’s a little too big to adopt.” Aeris says.

“Tough luck friend, sounds like, you don’t have a place here.” And then he was falling, falling away from his two friends (The ones he couldn’t save). Falling down (up?) into the whiteness.

Falling.

Falling.

He was so sick of falling. It seemed that he was always falling.

Why fall when you could fly? In this whiteness falling was the same as flying.

So he did, rising up, up, up heading towards where he could feel his friends (family?) waiting.

It was then everything went wrong.

Something slammed into him sending him off course and into a spiraling descent. He managed a strangled yell as it felt like his bones and flesh were stretching and melting and his body was burning and dying. Yet he wasn’t and couldn’t die. His wounds from the previous battle, thus far numb, had flared up. The screaming pain adding to the already tumultuous roar.

He was falling again.

But then he was crashing. His body colliding with the earth and cratering it. He groaned once before falling into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. All the King's Horses and All the King's Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Coulson and his not-so-Merry Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if anyone is not aware, the movies were actually released in a chronological timeline. With Iron Man 2 and Incredible Hulk happening pretty much simultaneously and Thor following closely after and Captain America being discovered nearly immediately after Thor leaves. This means that Shield has a series of about 3 weeks packed full of supernatural nonsense.
> 
> My personal headcannon: Coulson is secretly an awful person an enjoys tormenting baby agents and passive aggressively annoying Fury when Fury's being an asshole.

At 0100 last night a hammer fell into the New Mexican desert and created a crater thirty feet wide.

 

Shield had arrived on the scene early the next afternoon and chased off the locals who had made a contest of trying to lift it. Twelve hours after the hammer had fallen, Coulson stood inside their base camp and looked at the monitors around him.

 

“Sir, we’re getting some strange readings from about 10 miles Northwest of here.” One of the techs reported.

 

“Send a team to check it out, have air support ready.” Coulson replied, sighing a bit. What now?

 

“Sir!”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Shield team approached the crater carefully. They saw what appeared to be sheets of metal piercing the ground in a vaguely circular shape.

 

Behind one of these pieces of metal the team could see a pair of legs.

 

“Hands where we can see them!” Agent Briggs called. There was no movement or vocal acknowledgement. After a moment he signaled Walker and Hall forward to check it out.

 

The two approached carefully, being sure to watch for traps. After rounding the piece of metal blocking their view Hall let out a startled cry.

 

“Report!” Briggs called.

 

“One man, sir. I think he’s dead! There’s blood everywhere and he has a gunshot wound to the chest.” Walker said.

 

“Check for a pulse. Bryndel, call for a Med-Evac.” Briggs commanded.

 

“There’s a pulse! Faint, but there.” Hall called.

 

“Martinez, Cale, get in there!” Briggs called to the two members of the team who had medical training. They could work on him till medical arrived. He took Walker and Hall to scout the scene.

 

“Shit, man.” Hall said. He was rather excitable for a field agent. “These things are swords!” Of course they were. First hammers, now swords. Presumably these were from the sky too. Shit. Why couldn’t he have become a dentist like his father?

 

Medical arrived not too long after, a black helicopter stirring up the dust/sand of this infernal desert.

 

The medics unloaded a stretcher and rushed to the man. Martinez began filling them in on the injuries they had found. Briggs found himself blanching at the long list of injuries. How was this guy still alive?

 

Martinez left with the medics and the unconscious blonde. That left the rest of the team standing around the small crater.

 

“We have to lug these things back to base now, don’t we?” Hall asked, his voice dangerously close to a whine.

 

Briggs actually face-palmed.

 

“Shit.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“-Dozens of lacerations all over his body, stab wound through the left foot and another just under the left collarbone emerging under the shoulder blade. Gunshot wound through the chest—must have nicked the heart. Pulse is weak and thready.” The head medic listed.

 

One of the other medics gave a startled noise. “Jesus! How is he still alive?”

 

“What’s his blood type?” one of the medics was testing that to the side.

 

“I don’t understand it sir, but he’s not compatible with any of them!” The medic called.

 

“Damn it! Give me saline wide open. We need to stop his bleeding!” The medics worked over the strange blonde in a frenzy.

 

They quickly learned that they couldn’t cut through any of his clothes, there seemed to be metal woven into the cloth, so they had to take the time to strip him. Figuring out how to undo the strap leading to the complex leather device on his back wasted precious minutes. The drape over his left side was removed along with the shoulder guard. The boots were carefully eased off; mindful of the foot wound. They quickly unzipped his shirt and pulled off his cargo pants—thankfully easy after the rest of the accessories—until the man was left in his underclothes. They deposited all of the clothes into a biohazard container for the techs to look at.

 

The head medic and his assistant began working on the chest wounds while Martinez and the other medic began cleaning and stitching the deeper lacerations. They would need x-rays of the chest and the foot to make sure nothing important was damaged. Probably an MRI after that; any metal would show up on the x-rays.

 

Their arrival at the base had them moving swiftly into a sterile room. They blew past Agent Coulson standing at the entrance to the base. He signaled two guards to follow the medics and guard the door to the medical bay.

 

The medics would be occupied for the next few hours trying to patch up the blonde. In the meantime Coulson had some research to collect.

 

Dr. Foster had been on Shield’s Radar for approximately a year. No one had truly taken her research seriously—until weapons and blonde men started falling from the sky.

 

Coulson was briefly tempted to hum a few bars from the 1980’s Weather Girls’ song*, but he had promised Fury he wouldn’t traumatize this batch of Shield agents.

 

Yet.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Coulson returned from, let’s say, acquiring Dr. Foster’s research he found that his strike team had returned with the swords and a surprise.

 

A leather bag full of perfectly spherical, marble-like objects. The spheres glowed softly and were assorted colors.

 

“These were found around the site. They’re emitting a faint energy trace. We searched around the site in a 50 Foot radius and the farthest was 20 feet away from the subject.” The agent reported.

 

“Good work, what about the swords?” Coulson asked, flipping through the pictures on the tablet that had been handed to him.

 

“They’re lighter than their size would indicate, and none of us could identify the metal used to make them. They’re still too heavy for a normal person to wield one, or even two, handed sustainably. There are six in total, with two unique among them, the other four are doubles.” The agent said.

 

Coulson hummed as he looked at the pictures. Each sword was laid out on canvases, and they were all oddly shaped—almost too strangely shaped to be called swords.

 

“Put all of this in the room next to Dr. Foster’s research.” Coulson told the agent. The agent caught himself before he could groan aloud. That was all the way across the compound—back the way he’d come—to where they’d lugged the stuff to Coulson.

 

Coulson internally smirked. It did the newbies good to sweat a bit.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That evening it stormed when all the weather channels had predicted clear skies. Coulson had the techs log the anomaly in case it was something other than the unreliability of weathermen.

 

He was watching the medics finish up with the blonde man—who had yet to wake up, which was for the best as apparently his body burned through anesthetic like nothing they had ever seen—when the alarm went off.

 

Another blonde man—was it an epidemic?—was tearing through the base with brute force and biceps for days—Agent Hall’s words—on his way to the sky-hammer.

 

Coulson commed Barton to get to the hammer room before leaving six agents outside the medic room and leaving to meet Barton.

 

The blonde intruder—the one who was not comatose—had reached the hammer room and tried to lift the weapon. He had failed and seemingly given up in despair.

 

For a moment Coulson had thought he could do it, and even though it was against protocol to allow unknowns to retrieve potentially mystic weapons, (if it wasn’t already in the handbook then Coulson believed that with the way the last few weeks had been going it soon would be) but the little kid inside him—the one that still collected Captain America memorabilia—wanted to believe that miracles were possible and heroes really did exist.

 

But he hadn’t, and Coulson ordered him detained.

 

He’d had the man put into a clear cell next to the medic chamber where BM1 (Blonde Man #1) was still being worked over by the medics.

 

BM2 showed initial interest and vague concern over BM1’s injuries but showed no recognition.

 

So either he was a spectacular actor (possible but not likely given that he seemed to show every emotion on his face) or they had two separate blonde men show up at relatively the same time with strange weaponry. Even more unlikely. Coulson sighed. Fury was going to owe him so much vacation aver this. All of the vacation, actually. Meanwhile, he had a ton of research to sort through and a brand new (to him) iPod to listen to while doing so.

 

Let BM2 sit tight, he’d interrogate him later.

 

Perhaps he’d go to Tahiti on the vacation that Fury was going to give him (r.e.: that Coulson was going to blackmail the director into giving him. He had a few pictures tucked away that Fury would definitely not want going viral). Tahiti sounded nice, he’d always wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * if you didn't catch this, they originally sang the "It's Raining Men, Hallelujah" song.
> 
> If you watch closely in the FFVII:AC (I'm going from the "AC: Complete" version, if you're interested) ending Cloud's injuries only heal right when he's surfacing in the water. My personal headcannon for this story is that Mjolnir hits him right after he is sent back by Aerith and Zack--before his injuries heal. Thus, why he's so banged up. I tried to write the story with him arriving in full health, but it didn't go very far and didn't feel right. 
> 
> The chapters have been a bit episodic because I don't want to get into specific details from the movie, because if you're here--you've probably seen it. Once I start getting past the movie they'll probably get less so.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you like, or didn't like. 
> 
> Leave a comment below!


	3. And on the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> Sorry guys. I know it's been forever but a lot of things have happened since the last chapter. I graduated from college with a Bachelor's in English and spent a few months job hunting in my field. Then when I got the job in my career field I was working two jobs for a year while I applied to graduate school. I'm currently working on my Master's in Library and Information Sciences. I've still been writing this story but I just haven't been able to find the time to type it up. It's written on notebooks and post-its that I've been hoarding at work. 
> 
> I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, it could have gone several different ways, and I lost my sounding board when I moved away for graduate school. But here's the new chapter and it's something that many of you have been anticipating, going by reviews. Enjoy!

The SHIELD medics had been astounded when the man that they had proclaimed to be at death’s door began to heal at a rapid rate. Coulson was distractedly pleased by the news that the (thus far) least aggravating and problem-causing of blonde men whom had entered his life in the past week was no longer critical. To be fair, he had been busy directing a town-wide evacuation due to a giant rampaging—fire-breathing—robot.

So yes, great news and all, a little busy at the moment. But good on him; now would you please load up and get him out of here before the afore mentioned robot puts him back at death’s doorstop with all of us right there next to him?!

Coulson had the medical team set up a facility a few towns over to be clear of any fallout. Once BM2 had disappeared after leveling the robot that had, in turn, leveled the small desert town—and once he had bribed, blackmailed, and generally lied his ass off to cover up that hot mess—he joined the medical team to check on BM1’s progress. It was as he was walking in the door that he heard the uproar. He quickened his pace turning the corner to see a figure barreling towards him.

There was no limit to what Fury was going to owe him after this week.

 _________________________________________________

 Ever since waking from the Mako sickness, Cloud slept very little. Part of the problem was that his enhanced body needed less sleep than a normal human, and another part was the nightmares—Cloud had plenty of those.

Mostly it was due to remembering the Mako sickness—what he could remember of it anyway—and what had caused the Mako sickness (HojoHojoHojo). Most of his memories before waking up from the coma were very hazy.

 It was the remembered unease of being trapped in his own body—basically a vegetable—that left him uncomfortable to sleep for long periods of time. When he did sleep, it was in short bursts and he always woke very quickly. One moment he could be dead asleep, and the next he would be wide awake and on his feet.

This time when he woke it was very slowly. There was a thick fog in his mind making it hard to focus and it felt like his muscles had turned to lead. Somewhere in his mind he was disturbed by this fact, but he couldn’t remember why—didn’t have the energy to piece it together. The beeping next to his ear didn’t help his concentration any either and there was a harsh chemical cleaner scent in his nose making every breath burn slightly.

Cloud’s eyes snapped open, the harsh white light making the pupils contract to pinpricks and Mako blue irises almost swallowing them whole.

 The labs!

 He was in the labs! His leaden body fought him as he struggled to stand. Sephiroth had come (back?) and they’d fought as Nibelheim (Midgar? Edge?) burned. _Hojo Hojo Hojo_ (He’s deaddeaddead). Zack! He had to find Zack! (But wasn’t he Zack?) They had to get out—get back to Midgar—S.O.L.D.I.E.R. would close ranks and protect them. Aerith (She died and I did nothing) could help heal Zack's Mako poisoning.

He finally managed to stand (quickquick!) shuddering as he pulled wires and IV lines from his body and setting the heart monitor screeching. A swift punch silenced it but the damage was done. Doctors (scientists)—Please not Hojo, pleasepleaseplease—flooded into the room talking at him. One touched his arm and he flinched back—shoving the man away. The man hit the wall hard and one of the others panicked, producing a needle from a drawer near the bed.

 Cloud—(Zack?) CLOUD lunged towards the door, shoving everyone away from him.

“Zack!” he yelled, erupting into the hallway and stumbling against the opposite wall to keep his balance. “Zack!” he called again falling into a stumbling run down the hall.

Men and women wearing tactical gear or business suits started to emerge from nearby rooms and Cloud panicked. “Zack! Where are you?” he called out as one man approached him. (Turk!Turk!) his mind insisted. The man raised his hands in the universal “unarmed” gesture but Cloud wasn’t convinced—Turks came in pairs—and looked behind him. He found the other—bow in hand—(really?) with arrow nocked and down at his side. “Where’s Zack?” he demanded. “What did you do to him?”

“We found you in the desert, alone and unconscious from your wounds.” The one with the bow said.

“I don’t believe you, Turks lie. They always—“ he cut off abruptly as a spike of pain shot through his head—the pain was so bad it hurt worse than reu—(Don’t think about it!)-but it was too late. The memories came flooding in: Escaping, Zack dying, Shinra falling, the remnants, SephirothSephirothSephiroth, dying. 

“Am I dead?”

“You were very close to it when we found you.” The other one said, the one in the business suit. “Gunshot wound to the chest, multiple broken ribs, and dozens of lacerations that looked like sword wounds. 

Cloud leaned against the wall; still holding his head with one hand and slowly slid down to rest his head against his knees. Sitting helped the pain in his head recede slightly.

“We thought you wouldn’t make it, but then you started healing at a rate we’ve never seen before. In three days you’ve healed from wounds that would have been beyond fatal for anyone else. Would you know anything about that?” The suit (Turk?) asked mildly. 

“Can’t you tell what I am by the eyes?” Cloud looked up from his hands, staring at the man.

“I’m afraid not, care to elaborate?” This man would Tseng a run for his money in the mild-mannered bureaucrat competition.

“Shinra’s SOLDIER division?” seeing no hint of recognition in the man’s eyes, Cloud continued, “Mako enhancements? Sephiroth? The Wutai War?” Still nothing. “Where the hell am I?”

“Arizona. The United States of America. On planet Earth.” The suit said in a helpful tone. “By the look on your face, I’m guessing you have no idea what any of that is. Well, let’s get you back to your room so the doctors can check your injuries.” The man offered a hand to Cloud who looked at it for a long moment before accepting the help up. “I’m Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD, that is Agent Barton behind you.” Coulson said as Cloud stood.

“Cloud Strife, delivery boy.” Cloud’s mouth quirked up at the two agent’s nonplussed looks.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

 The doctors declared him fully healed and chattered on at the marvel of it before Coulson dismissed them. “Well, Mr. Strife, how about you tell your story about how you got here.” Coulson asked pleasantly as he sat in the rolling chair used by doctors.

 “I don’t remember much of it. There was a battle; a man named Sephiroth was trying to destroy the world. I stopped him but I was…killed almost immediately afterwards. Two of his…relatives shot me.” He reached up to touch his chest. “ I was in the Lifestream talking to Aerith, she was an Ancient before she died, and she told me she was sending me back because it wasn’t my time. After that there was…lightning? I think it was lightning. And pain. Then I woke up here, I have no idea how or why.” Cloud explained.

“As Agent Barton explained, we found you in the desert nearby. We had been scanning for abnormalities after a hammer of magical origin fell from the sky.” Cloud raised an eyebrow at that.

“Do strange things often fall from the sky here?” he asked.

“It’s becoming distressingly more frequent, yes, but not typically a normal phenomenon.” Coulson said blandly. “You were found with some rather unusual objects. Are they yours or should we be looking for another answer?” Coulson set pictures on the bed beside Cloud for him to look over.

Cloud flipped through them quickly. “Yes, that’s my sword, First Tsurugi, and those are my Materia. I had wondered where they were.” Cloud said. Coulson had noticed the lack of a plural regarding the clearly multiple swords, but decided to let it slide for other, more pertinent, questions. “Now that you are here, Mr. Strife, what are your plans?” he asked.

“I hadn’t really had the time to think about it. My most obvious goal would be to find a way home.” Cloud said quietly.

“And if that is not possible?” Coulson asked.

Cloud thought about it for a long moment. “Then the only other option would be to move on and make myself a life here wouldn’t it?” Cloud finally said.

Coulson raised an eyebrow, the first actual facial expression he had made in their interaction so far. “That’s a surprisingly…healthy life choice.” He said. 

Cloud gave him a wry smile. “I’ve recently let go of a lot of past mistakes and failures. There are a few people back home who would be very cross with me if I began to brood over a whole new set.” Cloud said.

“Now that that’s settled, we’ll find you some temporary quarters and some clothes until you’re able to obtain your own. Soon, we’ll move you to SHIELD headquarters so that you can meet Director Fury and we can begin to educate you on this world. I can only imagine that things are vastly different between our two worlds.” Coulson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cloud is a bit OOC here because he talks so much but I don't think he could get out of doing a bit of explaining after falling from the sky heavily injured and with half a dozen giant swords and glowing glass balls. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love to hear from you. The response has been amazing for this fic. I didn't think this would be that popular because there aren't many crossovers between these two fandoms and I love hearing your guys' opinions!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know your opinions!


End file.
